1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal connector system, and more particularly to arrangements for connecting modular panels, surfaces or partitions together and more particularly to arrangements for connecting such partitions or surfaces of modular panels together.
2. Prior Art
Sectional panels and modular walls are the frequent source of a modem office facility today. Such modular panels are assembled with included hardware, requiring assembly skill and patience, in the all too frequently arduous task of finding the pieces and putting them all together.
Desks, floors and modular panel assemblies all desperately need a system for connecting, aligning and arranging those assemblies in a neat and orderly fashion, permitting rapid assembly and disassembly as necessary.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide an improved universal connector system for walls, desks, work surfaces or floor components which require no special tools, skills or left/right-handed components.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the time and complexity involved required to assemble modular components for floors, walls, desks or like work surfaces.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a desk, modular panel and work-surface assembly arrangement utilizing a universal connector arrangement which may be pre-attached to that modular component and assembled without tools, extra parts or special assembly equipment required, which tools and extra parts are often misplaced or lost prior to assembly of such components.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a modular component assembly arrangement utilizing a universal connector arrangement as part of that modular component. Such an assembly arrangement is intended to permit alignment, securement, and disassembly of modular components without the need of numerous parts, assembly training or extended periods of time for accomplishing these tasks.